


[Podfic] you can fake it for a while

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Big Bang 2018, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:45:00, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:“That’sLadyVex’ahlia, as we’ve recently wed,” Percy tells Syldor, his tone saccharine but deadly. “So, good sir, despite your relationship with her,dowatch your manners.”Grog squawks out a confused, “What theshit? ” before all hell breaks loose.





	[Podfic] you can fake it for a while

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can fake it for a while](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841052) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



  
  
Cover Art by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods)  
  
[Download mp3 // 50.5mb](http://ofjustimagine.parakaproductions.com/podfic%20misc/Critical%20Role%20you%20can%20fake%20it%20for%20a%20while.mp3)  
[Download m4a // 53.1mb](http://ofjustimagine.parakaproductions.com/podfic%20misc/Critical%20Role%20you%20can%20fake%20it%20for%20a%20while.m4a)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Hello new fandom! I spent most of this summer/hockey off-season powering through the Vox Machina arc and, predictably, have a lot of feelings. PBB2018 seemed like a good time to take the next step into making podfic for CR. I had lots of fun playing around in Vex's voice (and trying to find it with my complete inability to fake an accent) and am looking forward to doing more in the future! (On a content note, the author's note says spoilers through ep 79, but feel free to ask if you have any concerns!) Special thanks to [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods) for the cover art, and for being so delightful and easy to work with! (I'm still so obsessed with the vines omg.) Thanks to the Podfic Big Bang mods for another successful year! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting.


End file.
